


Everything Is

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to hide any part of me from you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



> And do you ever feel like you're alone?  
>  And do you ever wish you'd be unknown?  
>  I can say that I have..  
>  I can say that I have..  
>  And do you ever feel things here aren't right?  
>  And do you ever feel the time slip by?  
>  And I can say that I have..  
>  And I can say that I have..
> 
> So hear this please  
>  And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly  
>  And look for the stars as the sun goes down  
>  Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound  
>  Everything, everything's magic  
>  Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight  
>  Prepare for the best and the fastest ride  
>  And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine  
>  Everything, everything's magic
> 
> And do you ever lay awake at night?  
>  And do you ever tell yourself don't try?  
>  Don't try to let yourself down  
>  Don't try to let yourself down  
>  And do you ever see yourself in love?  
>  And do you ever take a chance, my love?  
>  Because you know that I will..  
>  Because you know that I will..
> 
> So hear this please  
>  And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly  
>  And look for the stars as the sun goes down  
>  Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound  
>  Everything, everything's magic  
>  Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight  
>  Prepare for the best and the fastest ride  
>  And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine  
>  Everything, everything's magic
> 
> Everything, everything's magic
> 
> So hear this please  
>  And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly  
>  And look for the stars as the sun goes down  
>  Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound  
>  Everything, everything's magic  
>  Just sit back and hold on, but hold on tight  
>  Prepare for the best and the fastest ride  
>  And reach out your hand, and I'll make you mine  
>  Everything, everything's magic 
> 
> Angels & Airwaves Lyrics

Merlin stared at Arthur a moment longer and then unfurled his fingers, exposing the palm of his right hand. Arthur glanced downward, seeming confused by its inherent emptiness. Wordlessly, Merlin raised his left index finger. He needed none of the ancient words for this simplest of tricks, and on his next breath, a light sparked in his palm, pulling from the unseen energy in the air, blossoming into an orb, glinting as golden as his eyes.

Arthur's mouth slackened and he stared for the longest time.

Merlin dispelled the illusion and whispered, "I will no longer hide myself from you."


End file.
